the flaming bird and the red storm
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: Et Aspera Ad Astra. with the many difficulties that they face, Phoenix and Star, will they get a chance to live the lives they always waned? And rest in peace in the stars? Or will their prophecy make that a challenge too difficult to overcome?


**A/n  
this is going to be a partner story. Flamingstar24 and I will be switching chapters. She wrote the prologue, I will be writing the .5 chapter. She will write chapter one and so on and so forth. Enjoy!  
P.S. Don't forget to review!**

PROLOGUE:

STAR's POV

"Please! Please leave me alone!" I hear a desperate wail coming from the hallway right outside of the girls' bathroom. I hurry and wash my hands and walk out. I see a boy with bleached blonde hair with a few darker blonde streaks, and his eyes are so wide that I can see that his eyes are a bright green. I had seen him before. He always runs to his next class and looks like he is trying to be invisible. I had wanted to talk to him before but never got the chance.

The next thing I notice is the huge senior standing over the small freshmen and sneering at him. He is always wearing the blue and white football uniform and his cleats. He has short hair and cruel looking eyes. I gasp as I see him kick the child so hard that he skids across the floor. I dash forward when the boy curls up in a ball and the football player walks over to him.

"Knock it off, little boy." I stand in between him and the small boy. I stare at the senior with cold hard eyes, daring him to do something about me. His fist clenches like he wants to punch me but I stand my ground. I have a reputation for challenging the older meaner kids at school and walking away unharmed so I guess he knew who I was, because he lets out a grunt and walks away stiffly.

I turn to the boy and offer him my hand. He takes it and he tries to let go and run away, but I grip his hand.

"Let me walk you home after school, he will bully you again unless I'm around you for a few days." I don't let go of his hand until his eyes widen again and he nods. I let go and help him gather his things that were scattered around the hallway. I saw an open locker and guessed that he got jumped when he was putting his things away. I pick up one paper and see that it is a drawing. I recognize it, too. It's one of the cats from a series of books called The Warriors, it's written by Erin Hunter. I look up just as he reaches over and grabs the paper from my hand; his face is bright red as he stuffs it in his pocket. Before I could ask him about it, he slings his book bag over his shoulder and takes off running for his class.

"Don't forget about walking with me!" I call after him, I see him turn to look back when he went around a corner, so I know he heard.

For the rest of the day, I can't stop thinking about the kid. He is a year under me, him a freshmen and me a sophomore. But there really isn't an age difference between us. I started school up north so I'm a year younger than everyone else in my grade. I almost get in trouble for not paying attention I my Latin class, but thankfully the bell rings before she could say anything. I run over to the doors to go outside and wait for the boy.

I am still standing by the doors when everyone else in the building has left, but I still haven't seen the smaller boy. I let out a sigh and turn around to leave.

I look up and see the freshmen boy looking at me. He is the same height as me and up close now I can see that he is rather handsome; although I can see why he is bullied. He probably has a lot of girls looking at him which makes the other guys jealous and envious. Also, he has a few scars across his face and on his arms. I think I can assume he was abused as a child.

I smile at him gently and step closer and lead him outside. I watch him as he nervously looks from side to side. I guess he is looking for the bullies, but I reassure him that they won't be messing with us. But he still looks nervous. A few minutes later when we are out in the parking lot, he looks like he is about to explode with fear, so being the kind person I am, I take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. He looks over at me, his eyes full of fear. Then I remember that I have no idea what his name is.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I forgot to ask! What's your name?" I laugh at myself and I become happy when I see the boy relax a little bit.

"I… I am Phoenix…." He stutters slightly, I smile.

"Well Phoenix, my name is really hard to say so most people just call me Star." I start to release my hand from his, but he doesn't let go, I guess he needs the reassurance or support. I don't know, but I regain my grasp on his hand. I really don't mind holding his hand, he reminds me of a scared child.

PHOENIX'S POV

The end of school came, the most dreaded time of day for me. I am forced to wait until the halls are empty and the other kids are gone. But even then I stick to the shadows and only travel through the hallways that are usually unoccupied. I am starting to worry that the girl who had helped me earlier today had forgotten about me and left with the other kids I have seen her with before.

I am so deep in thought that I almost run into a wall but I don't, although when I side step, I see her standing there, by the doors. She has straight red hair, which she lets flow loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes are green like mine, and I remember from earlier that she has a soft voice that at times can sound really viscous. She is my height, but a year ahead of me. I am only a few steps away from her when I hear her sigh and start to turn around. When she turns around, her eyes widen when she sees me standing there. I give her a tiny smile.

I see a million thoughts flash in her eyes, so I presume she is making assumptions of me. It doesn't bother me anymore. Although I don't want to know what she thinks of me? Then to my surprise, she smiles at me and steps closer. I follow her outside, but the force of habit cause me to tense up and look around. I take in all of my surroundings, the bushes around the school the birds in the rafters of the overhang. The school flag pole next to the bus drop off lane. I guess the girl noticed me looking around…

"You don't need to worry about the bullies right now. They won't mess with us while I am around." She gives me a reassuring smile. But only a minute or two later, when we are crossing the parking lot, I felt my fear start to bubble up in me again. I jump when I feel the girl's hand slip into mine. When I look at her, she is looking at me with big concerned eyes, I feel a little better knowing that there is at least one person who is worried. I almost jump again when she speaks.

"Oh Wow! I completely forgot to ask! What is your name?" I relax slightly when she laughs at herself. I tell her my name and she smiles at me.

"Ok Phoenix! My name is pretty hard for people to remember, so most people call me Star." She smiles again and starts to let go of my hand, but for some reason I grip her hand, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to lose the only person who has ever made me feel better. Not even my parents can come close to saying that, after all they did abuse me until the child services came to get me. I still bear the scars from both my mother and father.

I guess my automatic response to her letting go made her realize that I do need the support, because she slightly nods and regains her grip. We reach the road and are about to cross it but instead she waits a moment.

"Where do you live?" she asks me. I point to the house just across the street, barely visible from all the trees. She nods then looks both ways and steps out into the street.

I hear it before I see it.

We are about half way across the street when a car comes hurtling down the road. I turn and see it, I try to push her out of the way, but we aren't fast enough.

The last thing I remember when we land on the ground, laying next to each other, I remember being forced to watch the life slowly drain from her eyes. That one sight kills me as much as the car does. I let loose one last breath and sink into darkness.


End file.
